


You and Your Dog Teeth.

by cottonfist



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonfist/pseuds/cottonfist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate to find ends and solutions, Hermann wears himself out to exhaustion looking for answers, especially his already lame leg. Being around as his usual working late night companion, it's up to Newt to help take Dr. Gottlieb home.</p><p>What seemed entirely like a normal night only ends with two scientists realizing there's a lot more between them than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Dog Teeth" ~ Nicole Dollanganger

"Um... hey, I seriously think-"

He stumbles, sharp pain throbbing in his leg; familiar feeling of tugging muscle. Pins and needles, pins and needles.

"I know it's bullshit coming from me, but dude, you really need to-"

He's still not listening. Numbers aren't properly reaching his hypothesis, even with alternating equations and consistent toggling at his own calculations. Maybe if they hadn't left him with only standard sub par resources that only allowed him to attain vague solution over the selective problem analysis, he would be able to equate the necessary numerals he needed-- ... is that mustard? There is mustard on his documents. He had not separated himself from these papers for more than at least an hour and there is already food mess imprinted on them.

Breathe in, breathe out; the aching hum in his head would go away soon enough if he followed those stress relieving exercises he'd looked up. Despite shaking in frustration, he settled the papers back into a stack. Anxiousness was managing to raise his awareness toward his grinding appendage joints; again and again with the pins and needles, pins and needles.

"Okay, look-"

Hurry. Hurry. Hurry. Back to the board. If he looked at everything a few times more over, surely enough if would be able to find the exponent he maybe had misplaced? The variables that needed switching? He would find it. He would. He's a genius and numbers are his best friend. He knew what he was doing. Of course he did.

Frantically rushing over to grab at the leftover stub of chalk he had left, his right hip clashed with a jutting corner of a lab counter.

"Shit, dude! Would you just hear me out, already?!" Newt cursed, carefully pulling a collapsed Dr. Gottlieb off of the floor.

"I don't need to listen to your babble, Newton," Hermann managed to grunt angrily, attempting to limp away from his colleague, "I'm so close to what I'm looking for, and I don't need-," he began before he inadvertently tripped over his feet and fell over on his face once again, crushing the last piece of chalk he had with him under the weight of his arm. "... Oh, for the love of... bollocks!" he swore under his breath, trying to pick himself back up.

"You've been working for 3 days on 5 hours of sleep on the same shit," Newt emphasized, putting his hands out in offer to prop back up the stubborn scientist, "Sometimes, you just don't get all the answers right away, y'know? Cut yourself some slack-"

"Do not put your hands on me," Hermann grumbled in his own fluster. Using what arm strength he had, he pulled his upper half up on top of one of the nearby counters to support himself, his sturdy leg doing what it could to hold him up. His head was aching, his joints were throbbing; his eyes stung, threatening to close themselves to send him off to rest... no, there was too much to be done. He would show Pentecost his brilliant completed transcribed numerical solutions and show how feeble minded the ridiculous nonsensical ideals of the Kaiju were. He was a genius. He knew what he was doing.

Hermann desperately reached out to a cold coffee sitting atop of more stacks of paper--

"HEY. No!" Newt finally snapped, slapping Gottlieb's hand away before he took the coffee mug and tossed what was left in it over his shoulder, "Are you even listening to me?! Cut that shit out, man! You're killing yourself over here!"

"... What did I tell you about making a mess on my side?" Hermann blurted in a tired huff as he slumped over off of the counter into a weary mess, his arm imitating shaking a cane at Geiszler. Where was that blasted thing, anyhow?

"Two days max. You remember this?" Newt questioned, ignoring Hermann's tiring tantrum, "I'm tellin' ya, after those first two days of all nighters? Your brain turns to absolute shit. I'm not kidding. You're already fried, dude. Like, practically more fried than fair food. It's time to take you home." He spun around to find the exhausted man's cane, which just happened to be propped against his own dissecting table. Okay, he may have used it when Hermann wasn't looking to prod a few things here and there inside what specimen was delivered in that day, but it was still relatively clean. 

"... Oh, you arse," Hermann spat, eyeing in disgust the blue guts plastered at the end of his walking stick.

"Can you stand?"

"I can, for the most part," the tired professor grunted in reply, pulling himself together as he attempted to stand, ignoring the throbbing pain throughout his body. His leg was just about to give out again, but by the time he was near collapsing over, Newt had caught him already.

"You'll thank me for this," Newt laughed, slinging one of Hermann's arms over his shoulder to hold him up with his own body. "You're gonna have to pay me back with 10 piece chicken mcnuggets. That's my charging fee."

"I am not going to spend what pocket money I have for what grease garbage you want to consume," Hermann argued in a groan while he still remained leaned against Newt, beginning to limp forward to get their walk to an outside cabbie started.

"Hey, I mean, if you want to lay out on the floor next to Kaiju mess and alieny gutsy stuff, then that's your deal," Newt teased, threatening to crouch and drop Hermann over by his dissecting table.

"NEWTON," Hermann barked in exasperation with what energy he had, clinging his arm tighter over Newt's shoulder, "Don't. You. Dare."

"Mickey D's for breakfast, it is," Newt smirked. 

A last eye roll and additional grumble from Dr. Gottlieb, then they were both off to find their way through the cold, quiet corridors, all the way out to the streets.

 

~~

 

"Remind me to refuse offer to ever ride in public transport with you again," Hermann moaned, hobbling out of the taxi. Newt quickly followed out after him to make sure he didn't collapse onto the sidewalk after he handed the cab driver what leftover change he had in his jeans, then shut the door behind him. 

"C'mon, I really don't smell that bad," Newt insisted, "See this pit stain? Just the sign and odor of a man's day's work," he grinned triumphantly while waving off the leaving taxi.

"To your correction, Newton, you reek atrociously," Hermann pointed, voice becoming more faint from fatigue, "And of all cabs in Hong Kong, we managed to settle in the one with the Chinese commoner that had enough broken English to talk to you endlessly for 20 minutes about the utterly ridiculous idea of Mothra-"

"Yeah, and you smell like daisies," Newt frowned before bouncing back dynamically into conversation, "But aw man, dude, what are the chances of that even happening?! That guy was so cool. When I was paying the fee and stuff, I even gave him the extra breath mint I had in my pocket."

Hermann couldn't hold back a sneer. "You and your Kaiju groupies," he grumbled under his breath. Newt only just stared at him for a moment in disgruntled disbelief.

"I've been trying to help get you home this whole time, y'know, be a nice guy and all that, and there you go just acting like a total ass-crack," Newt muttered, pulling along the weight of the other man toward the apartment complex. "Jesus, what's even your deal?" Hermann was just, at that point, so out of it, and couldn't help but let that insult slip his tongue-- and for once, this time, he felt a small pang of guilt for it; but only a little bit. He felt inclined to apologize because of the actual assistance Newt was being in the scenario, but he'd never been one to dare bother make apology. Only ever, especially in his childhood and adolescence, had he ever only retorted defense for himself and his action.

After all, there really was no one else to stand up for him.

As comical as it came out to be, genius professor Gottlieb did not know how to appeal a request for forgiveness; so, as he did best, he defended his reasoning in attempt to ease the situation. "Come now, I only-"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up," Newt practically sang to the door, pulling Hermann along quickly as he limped along as fast as he could with his clacking cane. The fast pace only brought back the paining sensation of the pins and needles.

Entering the building and ready to head up the stairwell to Hermann's room, they both paused. Or really, rather, Hermann stood un-moving as he held a pained expression, causing Newt to be immobile as well.  "Okay. What now? What are you waiting for?" Newt questioned, stepping a foot up onto the stairs to get them both going.

"Nononono, I can't," Hermann hissed through clenched teeth, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Dude, don't play stupid now. They're stairs. Faster we get up them the faster I can get out of your hair, okay?" Newt sighed, "Sleep-deprivation doesn't make you forget how to walk up stairs."

"I'm in pain, you idiot," Hermann sputtered barely above a whisper, gripping onto Newt's shirt fabric with his free hand that was around his shoulder as if that would somehow relieve any discomfort. "I... I don't think I can make it up."

"... Well, shit," Newt uttered in frustration as they then awkwardly stood in silence for a moment at the bottom of the stairs; Hermann biting at his lower lip, eyes remaining shut as he breathed in and out slowly to keep his focus off of his throbbing leg. "Okay, here's what we're gonna do," Newt finally announced after a moment, "You're gonna hop up on my back, alright? And then I'm gonna get us up to your place."

"I am not lowering myself to a demeanor where I am being 'piggy-back'ed to get back to my own residence," Hermann objected through shallow breaths.

"I can guarantee you that being dragged up the stairs with your leg is gonna hurt a lot more than me carrying you," Geiszler replied, ignoring Hermann's fit as he crouched himself in front of him, whilst while making sure his crippled colleague could stand on his own at least for just a moment. "You gotta jump on, so I can get a good grip on you."

"There is no way your small body could possibly carry me," Hermann huffed, wincing as he tried to resist pressing pressure down onto his lame leg. "Our proportions in comparison-"

"I'm squatting like a bird ready to take a shit for you, and you're the one complaining?!" Newt whined through his own gritted teeth. "You haven't slept in practically 3 days and you still have the energy to make excuses?!"

Hermann finally complied after one last heavy sigh. The overwhelming fatigue threatening to knock him out at any moment was beginning to become unbearable, so he figured he may as well be submissive.

"I said to jump, you bean pole!" Newt heaved, as Hermann awkwardly climbed up onto his back, letting out a stifled whimper when Newt pulled his arms back to prop Hermann's thighs in a balanced position. After what seemed like an eternity of struggle filled with several grunts of 'oh god I really am gonna shit', the two scientists eventually found themselves toppled over on the taller man's couch in his miniature rented apartment.

Newt had actually never been inside Hermann's apartment before; he knew that he had one rented in Hong Kong because he refused to stay in the 'unsightly' barracks the Shatterdome provided for pilots, engineers, and other scientists; but other than that, that was really all he was aware of. He didn't even know where it was, until the instance where he was at it now, because the relation between the two of them was usually riding on tension and insults and that really didn't leave any big opportunities to bring up 'hanging out'. The apartment was small, but in pretty good condition; smelt a bit like fresh rain, and maybe even french vanilla? Bastard probably had fancy candles lit every night.

Hermann released the grip he had over his cane and allowed it to fall to the floor, grimace still holding his expression.

"Uh, you sure you're gonna be okay here by yourself?" Newt asked in genuine concern. "'Cuz, no offense, but you don't look so hot."

"It gets like this at times," Hermann only replied softly, smirking through his own inconvenience. "This perhaps may be at its worst, I'm presuming. I'll get myself checked out soon enough."

"Pfft, yeah, and how are you gonna get there when you can barely stand without looking like someone kicked your balls?" Newt couldn't help but scoff, almost feeling immense pity. They both fell silent, ogling at the ground as if to find an answer.

The weight of the night was pressing in on the two of them; tired, worn eyes and disheveled clothing.

"I could... I mean," Newt began, running his hand through his tousled hair, "... just, well, stay here, y'know? Only for the night. Just to make sure you're okay and all that. Not that I care. Because. I mean. I really don't care. You feel me?? I'm just making sure nothing bad happens otherwise Pentecost would-"

"It's fine."

"Yeah, okay, I understa-... did you just say it was 'fine'?" Newt raised a brow, suppressing a bemused smile, "You sure?! 'Kaiju-Groupie'-Geiszler not gonna stink up the place any?"

"I'm too exhausted to deal with your antics," Hermann waved off at him, attempting to signal a hush, as he laid his head back whilst resting his eyes. "As long as you leave things be and keep it down, it won't be a problem on my end."

Newt couldn't help but grin to himself, "Aw jeez, well. That's cool. Thanks, man."

Hermann opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself as he folded his hands over his chest; eyes seemingly entranced back to the carpet. The tired slits of his eyes and distant expression he held made him look so much like a sleepy child. Admittedly, it was endearing.

After what seemed to be much contemplating, he finally spoke. "I, um... it's not very often I say these things, you see, but... I am under... much appreciation for your assistance, Newton." His voice was beginning to sound a little more gruff; a pretty good sign that he was ready to hit the hay. Looking up with his worn out, glazed eyes, he nodded at Newt with a small smile. "Thank you."

Newt felt his face heat up at the flattery, the soft weary 'thank you' ringing in his ears. "Nah, no need to be thanking me or anything. It's no big deal," he chuckled, turning away for a moment to hide how flushed he looked. "You just... uh... um, just get some good rest, okay? I'll get you up in the morning if you're feeling okay and all that."

"I'm going to have to make one last request for you to help take me to my bathroom, if that's quite alright," Hermann laughed tiredly, almost in a mockery of his drawn state.

Of course, Newt obliged with no problem at all, figuring the poor guy just had to take a piss pretty bad before being totally spent. Nothing wrong with that. They went into the small enclosed scruff bathroom, and Hermann limped over from Newt's support to sit on the ledge of the bathtub before he began pulling off socks and stripping layers of clothing.

"WHOA," Newt blurted, impulsively spinning himself around immediately to respect his associate's privacy. "What the hell, dude?! I thought you just had to tinkle or something! Why are you getting naked?!"

"Tired as I may be, Newton, I refuse to allow myself to sleep in my own filth, let alone with the scent of a mechanic's workshop mixed in with a hospital room," Hermann sighed groggily, throwing off his shirt. Newt turned around hesitantly, cautiously peeking at Hermann's pale pink skin. Lanky arms, long bony fingers. Visible ribcage, slender legs. The delicate fragility of his features practically made him a glass frame.

It took a moment for Newt to realize that he was intimately admiring Dr. Gottlieb who happened to only have his briefs on. Fatigue has no shame.

"I need you to help me in," Hermann muttered, finally beginning to fluster in the innocence of his groggy vulnerability. It was under Newt's impression that if he was full awake and aware, Hermann would have been beating him with a metal pole to get out and leave, otherwise he would never dare even take a shoe off in his presence. Shy and insanely uncertain, Newt made his way over, placing a palm against Hermann's shoulder to hold him steady on the ledge of the bathtub as he leaned over to run the hot water. The touch of his skin was soft and fleshy, different from the stone wall he shown as himself on the usual day to day basis in the labs of the Shatterdome.

While waiting for the water to fill the tub, Newt took note of Hermann's nodding off; his head repeatedly falling forward then instantaneously rising back up just to fall forward again. His eyes were closed, long lashes hovering over his cheeks.

Newt began to feel a swelling pain in his chest, and it wasn't something he was exactly familiarized with when it came to feeling it towards people. It's like when you listen to a really good song and it hurts. Or when you think of something nostalgic, or something you miss, or your absolute favorite deli sandwich, and it hurts. 

The bath was finally filled, and to keep things from being awkward, Newt tried to continue conversation. While he pulled off Hermann's undergarments, still holding him up with another hand to keep him steady, trying not to stare (because staring at someone's dick while they are practically falling into hibernation is not okay; so dammit, don't stare at the dick, Geiszler, don't you dare do it), he said midst the sloshing sounds of bath water, "Hey, Hermann?"

"Hm?" Gottlieb barely questioned above a quiet hum while Newt lowered him into the tub, carefully.

"It's... it's like, I don't know. I feel weird," Newt laughed awkwardly, rolling up his sleeves, already assuming the job of helping the worn man bathe himself.

Hermann raised a brow, only somewhat peeking an eye open at the tattoo junkie, "That's disgusting, Newton."

"... What?- Oh my god, jesus christ, not like that, you fucking dingus," Newt frowned, face scrunching in disgust while he reached over and poured a dab of some generic shampoo brand that was sitting on a rack. "No, like... I dunno. Why do we have to be so mean to each other all the time. And stuff. I don't really get it."

"It's the way things are," Hermann murmured while Newt massaged the shampoo onto his scalp, "Because you are Dr. Geiszler and I am Dr. Gottlieb." There was a tinge of humor in his voice; a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Don't just smile like that."

Hermann only hummed in response, amused.

Newt pulled away, clenching his soapy hands. "No. Seriously. It hurts."

"Don't be foolish, Newton."

"I'm not kidding. It feels like my chest is going to burst or something."

"Don't be foolish, Newton."

"I think I'm in love with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are hard to deal with, especially if you're both emotionally-constipated scientists that don't dabble too far in expressing yourself. Some things take time, and sometimes that's okay.

The sound of a dog barking echoed from outside the windows, mingling along with the quiet chatter of passers-by strolling in the night. A soft faint pitter-patter followed by a car engine igniting, wheels then screeching on pavement.

Tears of water dripped off Hermann's head as he sat silently for a moment in his tub. Newt had pulled away and distanced himself, feeling his ears already heating up and a nervous numbness embracing his face.

"Wow, I'm a goddamn idiot," Newt sang in his head repeatedly, feeling like his heart was rising up to his throat. He finally was the one to break the silence with an awkward chuckle, "... Well! So. I can jump out the nearest window if you want. Or just die. I can do that. Not particularly opposed to either." Geiszler clasped his hands together as they laid on his lap, fiddling his trembling thumbs together all while refusing to look or make eye-contact with his colleague. He knew that by not elaborating on his spontaneous confession, he was just making it all the more awkward by leaving it in the air. Idiot. Goddamn idiot. That was totally weird. The whole situation was awkward.

_I think I'm in love with you?_

You're finally invited to stay at your coworker's apartment, and you just had to make it weird by confessing to said coworker, as he's _naked_ , mind you, in his _bathtub_. Way to go, Geiszler. Round of applause.

Despite his desperate frustration to grasp at any words floating in his head, Newt just couldn't get his own voice to speak up.

Hermann held onto his exhausted poker-face, staring out for a moment as if he was contemplating something in his head. Something that insanely, just now, didn't make any sense to him. He sank himself ever so slightly down into the warm bath water. "Is that some kind of funny joke to you? A game?" Hermann spat in a low voice, brows knitted together in fluster. His eyes glazed with fatigue didn't remove their gaze from the sloshing water of the bath. "Your mockery is little to be desired--"

"Wait-- what?" Newton interrupted, his mind still in a frenzy as he waddled over back closer to the tub, "Hold on. Nononononono, no. No. You think I'm joking?" The well aggravated and reasonably exhausted Dr. Gottlieb rolled his eyes, rising a hand out of the water to massage his temples. "Where did you get the idea that I'm joking?" Newt pressed on, feeling exasperation bubble in his stomach, "I'm serious about this! Sure, it... it might have been out of nowhere, I get that! It's weird. I'm being weird. This whole thing is weird! But I'm not kidding around right now--"

"It's late," Hermann sighed, straightening himself up into an adjusted sitting position, wincing at his sore leg joints. "It's very clear to me, Newton, that you're deliriously tired; as well as I just might be. We should be getting rest soon. We have a big morning ahead of us with Pentecost-"

"No, Hermann! Hermann, c'mon. Please," Newt pleaded, hands gripping on the side of the bathtub, "If you'd just listen to me for one-"

"I'd like to finish up alone, if you don't mind," Hermann finally added, a voice barely above the whisper. Sure enough, that was the end of that. Newt wasn't willing to argue any more than he had to considering the fact: a.) respect of someone else's personal privacy (sure, he doesn't do that well ALL the time, but there's a time and place for everything), and b.) the weary, possibly annoyed, disbelief wearing on Hermann's face was almost heart-wrenchingly pitiful. He knew his boundaries. Tonight was not a night to push buttons.

"Right," Newt nodded in quiet response, slowly rising up, "Sorry. I'm sorry." He backed himself away from the tub, eyeing the subdued scientist before him for one last second. Newt turned to the sink to wash what suds were left on his hands, opening his mouth for a small moment as if to say something before rejecting the idea and making his way out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Hermann watched the door shut, following with the palm of his hands rubbing against his forehead and his eyes. 

He couldn't help but be frustrated. Hermann certainly wasn't one to deal with feelings, let alone Newt. Newton Geiszler was a whole new world to him. Spontaneous, erratic, loud, an idiot-- too much. Far too much of a person for Hermann to want to be willing to deal with without feeling drained. _His_ ideas challenged his own, his _person_ challenged everything that Dr. Gottlieb was, not even only as a mere scientist with his equations. He went by his brain, and the tattoo junkie went by his heart.

And maybe that was just the trait about Newt that kept him sewn so tightly to him.

Hermann entwined his fingers together, crouching over and resting his face in his palms. The bath water was beginning to feel luke warm. A small twinge in his heart hoped dearly that Newt hadn't stormed out of the apartment after the whole scenario. He was much too tired to make sense of anything that just happened. Coming back to his reality, realizing that it had been Newt that helped him get in the tub in the first place, trying to get out with his mere groggy strength was his own fault; well, this was going to take a minute.

 

~~

 

 "Stupid, stupid, stupid!!" Newt muttered repeatedly towards himself, both of his fists lightly knocking themselves at the top of his head. He had sat himself down right outside of the apartment door, not entirely sure if he'd worn out his welcome in his associate's abode.

The dimmed, seemingly orange tinted lights of the tenant hallways gave little comfort; a light was flickering and the only sound to be heard was light chattering and a man's cough from a few rooms down. "Shit," Newt finally cursed under his breath, looking around almost as if in a daze.

Hermann and Newt going at it at the lab with fueled arguments and making up the next morning to go back to work like nothing ever happened was completely different than the stunt Newt had just pulled. Sure, the confession sure as hell was sudden, but he knew that he meant it. His only regret was actually saying it with such genuine fondness and realization; he could've just played it off as a silly joke. But Newt knew it was too real and Hermann was smart enough to understand someone's tone of voice. They both might be a bit emotionally and socially stunted, but they knew that much.

Moments ticked by, and to Newt it felt like an eternity had passed. He could worry about Hermann all he wanted, but it wasn't going to change the situation or the fact that it was getting way too late to where there might not even be any taxis left driving around; if he didn't get going soon, it would leave a long, long walk back to the Shatterdome barracks. Or he could just crash in an alley by some dumpster, but that was a little beyond preference. He had some standards.

As soon as Newt just about heaved himself up off the floor, Hermann's apartment door slowly crept open. Dr. Gottlieb, now rocking striped pajamas, winced and peered around for a short second, searching the hallways, before taking note of Newt peering up at him in surprise.

"...Oh," Hermann breathed, a little startled, "Newton. You are still here, I see."

Awkward laughter. "Hah, yeah!... That's me, haha." And then it fell silent once more between the two scientists. The night didn't seem to relent pressing down its heavy atmosphere.

"Do you..?" Hermann began in a shy voice, eyes glancing down as he slowly pulled the door open a crack bit more invitingly. Newt stumbled upwards to stand.

"...'Come in'? Do I want to 'come in'?" Newt questioned a bit hesitantly, "Are you sure?"

"Mm, yes. Please," Hermann nodded sheepishly, a tired hand rubbing at his heavy eyelids while he limped over to make way for the door to open wider.

 "...--Whoa, heyheyhey, are you okay? Your leg?"

Hermann only replied with a short momentary grimace before shutting the door quietly as Newt made his way to take a seat back onto the couch.

"Should we talk about this whole thing?" Newt asked in a small voice, his hands going back at it again, fingers fiddling with one another. Hermann reached for his cane and hobbled over to take a seat next to Newt. "... because I meant what I said earlier," Newt added before Hermann could open his mouth to say anything, "There's something between us; there's something there. I know it, and I really think you do too! But, you don't want to admit--"

"Newton," Hermann interjected sternly, "... I have not in the least bit of an idea what you're going on about. And for the most part, I don't particularly understand why you're doing this whole nonsensical get-up, now, of all times."

"'Nonsensical'? _Excuse me?_ " Newt eyed the man next to him, appearing just as confused as he was despite leaning over a little closer to being offended and insecure, "How much more blatant can you get to confessing your feelings? What is there not to get? Do I have to say it again?"

Hermann's face fell back into one of his palms, "Newton--"

"No, no. Do not _'Newton'_ me. I just want you to listen to me for once," Dr. Geiszler couldn't hold off his pained expression, "Because, like I said, I meant it. I still really mean it. I am in love you. I'm serious." They both stared at the carpet aimlessly in an overbearing period of quiet.

"... and just what did you expect to get out of me by saying such?" Hermann finally asked.

Newt bit at his bottom lip, running a hand through his hair. "That... maybe... you..." his face fell in rise of his nerves, "... might say you liked me too." He finally looked over at his colleague, fearing for the worst look of disdain. But instead, the tattoo junkie found a red flustered face, and _by god_ did that pull on his heart-strings and leave some hope in his heart.

"I am not particularly in a state to be able to properly think this through," Hermann mumbled, refusing to look up in attempt to hide his fluster. "I don't understand you, Dr. Geiszler, but then again I cannot say I ever have. But... you are actually serious, aren't you?"

"I've never been more serious about something in my life," Newt grinned, "Well, there might be some things here and there that would match up to it, but regardless! Y'know."

Hermann breathed a light-hearted chuckle, "... Well, I... can't say I don't enjoy your presence. You push my buttons, and you certainly throw me for a loop--" Newt did a small shrug; guilty as charged, "-- but I can't imagine reverting back to silent studies without your ludicrous Kaiju talk." Despite the atmosphere slowly trying to make its way back to a playful tone, Hermann's expression was holding back otherwise. "... All the same, within that essence, I want to clarify whether or not that you are just feeling affectionate towards familiarity to me, rather than an intimate light, you see."

"What?! No! C'mon," Newt sighed in frustration, "I know how I feel, alright? I would know better than anyone else."

Hermann pursed his lips, "If I understand correctly, you are asking of a relationship with me; and it's prevalent in most cases that those become physically intimate," he couldn't help but to huff in his own agitation. "You, Newton, are telling me you can visualize that?"

"Dude," Newt couldn't help but laugh, "I just helped your naked butt into a tub to take a bath. Now, it might be just me, but that's already _pretty_ intimate."

"You know what I am referring to," Hermann spat, face beginning to return to fluster.

"Aaaand, the sass comes back," Newt teased, feeling himself a little relieved that conversation was flowing more naturally than it had been moments earlier. "But... um, in all seriousness, well. That sort of stuff comes along way later down the line. It's really all about--," he balled one of his fists and softly beat it against his chest, "--right here."

" _Right here?_ "

"Feelings, dude. Feelings. So, if anything, I kinda just really want to know what you're thinking about right now, minus all the technicalities you were going on about just now."

The weary scientist rubbed one of his palms at the back of his neck, eyes looking distant and uncertain. "I'm not one... to do well with things of that sort. Rather, I don't peculiarly... _enjoy_ dealing with them. I am unsure of my standpoint between us, Newton," Hermann felt almost embarrassed, but mostly ashamed for not being able to give a clear answer. Was he afraid to hurt Newt's feelings? Was he afraid to embrace them? What exactly was the right move to be made here? Hell if he knew.

To Hermann's confusion, Newt breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, it wasn't a 'no'," Newt smiled softly, "I still have some hope to be able to reach you, hah! It's alright, though. But I would really appreciate if you would just think on it some when you can. No rush, okay?" Hermann couldn't help but frown to himself, the feeling of lost uncertainty and a cross between being choked up. The lack of apprehension towards his own emotions irritated him, and the lack of concrete outcome when it came to things like this made him feel more unstable than ever. Numbers and equations weren't going to be able to offer any assistance here.

The more he thought on about it in the small time period, the rigorous 'pins and needles' sensation acquainted with an enormous migraine welcomed itself back. Sleep. He desperately wished for sleep. He wasn't sure how much time had passed after he came back to his senses, finding himself coiled over in his sitting position on the couch with Newt trying to shake his shoulder.

"Hey, c'mon, up and at 'em, sleepyhead," Newt prompted, trying to pull him up to stand, "I kept you awake long enough, time for beddy-bye." Hermann nodded in a groggy blunder, followed by the two of them slowly swaying left-and-right as Newt attempted to balance Hermann's weight while simultaneously trying not to force too much pressure on his associate's bad leg. After a minute of practically ballroom dancing to make it to the bedroom and Newt consistently trying to coerce Hermann that, _no,_ he did not need his cane anymore and he could drop it-- just drop it, already, dammit!-- Newt laid Hermann down back onto his own bed, pulling the sheets over him.

For a moment, Newt just sat at the edge of the bed, thinking to himself for a short period of time as he listened to the soft purr of Hermann's slow breaths just behind him. Pursing his lips and rubbing at the bag of his neck, he wondered if he _really_ had fucked everything up. If he did his best, he could make it seem like this whole night had never happened. But going back to normal wouldn't be so easy, not when the realization of his affections struck him as hard as they did. It made everything make sense; how fun the arguments were, how Hermann being in a good mood even for a moment and acting the slightest bit sweet brought a flutter in his stomach, how even before they became fully acquainted, the messages back and forth through snail-mail correspondence was enough to bring Newt an excited livid feeling in his heart.

Dammit.

For all he knew, Hermann could've been incredibly turned off and is just doing him a favor by not being so harsh. He almost wished Hermann would have told him off for "acting grotesque" or some other. They would've argued after that for a bit, Newt would storm out, and he could run from the whole shebang.

He finally pushed himself off the mattress. "So, well, I guess I'll see you in the morning," Newt announced in a low voice, smiling bitterly to himself.

"... Where are you going?" Hermann asked with a gruff quiet voice, eyes squinting over at Newt.

"The couch-- I figured I could just crash here for the night and I'd be out of here before you got up, and all that."

"... It's rather uncomfortable. The springs and such."

"Nah, dude. I can sleep like a log just about anywhere. One time I crashed in this alley dumpster-- uh. Well, we'll leave it at that. It was bad."

Hermann raised an arm and waved a hand, beckoning Newt back over to the bed. "Stay."

"Pfft, what am I? Your pet?-- ... wait. What?" Newt gawked.

" _All I am saying_ ," Hermann began as he began sheltering himself into a blanket cocoon, "... you could stay here. If you wanted to do so."

"Like... _sleep with you?_ "

"Sleep in the same bed, yes, if that's what you're asking, Newton. Don't be lewd."

Newt felt his face turning red as he cautiously sat back down onto the bed. Sure, he was more confused than anything, but he felt his nerves sky-rocketing past the stratosphere. "But, uh, dude, Hermann," Newt stammered in a whisper, "Um. I'm still in my shit-stain clothes. I'm pretty rank, if you know what I mean."

Dr. Gottlieb smiled languidly, "It's quaint in its own measure, I suppose."

"Yeah?" Newt laughed, slowly climbing onto the bed, lifting up the blanket as he shuffled underneath, throwing his tie off.

"On an abysmal scale," Hermann assured himself, amused. Peeking over at Newton, he saw the man grinning wide, absentmindedly, up towards the ceiling as he made himself comfortable. "You and your dog teeth," Gottlieb remarked, his voice sounding almost tender.

After minor tossing and turning, the two finally had made themselves comfortable. Newt turned his head towards Hermann, watching him for a moment as he reached over to down some bed-side medication. "Painkillers?" Newt mused.

"Ibuprofen, naproxen," Hermann nodded, downing a small assorted handful dry. "Occasionally aspirin; et cetera of the sort," he coughed.

"Huh," Newt breathed, eyes still gazing over at his colleague. "So, um... we're going to be okay, right?"

"As long as you are Dr. Geiszler and I am Dr. Gottlieb, I believe things will be okay," Hermann replied wistfully in a half-yawn, eyes fluttering to a close as he folded his hands over one another atop of his chest. For a moment, it seemed that that was the end of it, allowing the weary scientists to finally rest their heads and prepare themselves for the next day with a good night's sleep. Well, aside from Newton. All the scientists in the goddamn world aside from Newton Geiszler. His eyelids felt heavy, but his brain was relenting as hard as it could from switching off. Was he feeling disappointed because he was expecting something to actually come from the situation? Maybe embarrassed of himself. Either that or it was just plain anxiousness fluttering in his stomach, feeling the warm presence of Hermann's body right next to him. Newt couldn't help but kick himself for not just leaving like he should have. Hell, he almost preferred the idea of crashing in a dumpster rather than feeling like a thirsty asshole. Was he even acting that way? For the love of all that was good in the world, he had no fucking clue. He was becoming so self conscious that feeling himself even blink was starting to annoy him.

Newt turned over on his side, facing Hermann, who happened to be lying there pretty peacefully. Flashes of light from cars passing by flickered into the apartment from the window, causing shadows to dance around the bedroom. Newt watched as the dim lights would slowly pass through the dark room, reaching around and finally glazing itself on both he and Hermann for a short second. Each time, Newt admired the shadows falling down the contours of Hermann's face from his long eyelashes. Were things always like this? Because, oh wow, did his chest ache. It really hurt. 

He felt like his breath had stopped itself in his throat. Before Newt had time to process what he was doing, one of his hands were already reached over, hovering over the back of Hermann's hands. He was shaking. Really, all he did was want to touch Hermann in any way; feel physically closer. Holdings hands, just about anything. He was already so close, so what exactly was the problem? Well, for one, he was scared.

"Fortune favors the brave, you idiot," Newt muttered under his breath, barely audibly.

Hermann's heavy eyelids, squinting more or less, opened and peeked over in a completely confused daze. Newt's palm was already softly gripping the top of one of Hermann's hands. Bony, fragile, calloused, even a bit cold. Hermann really was like a glass frame. They stared at each other for a long moment, the tattoo-junkie more so alert like a deer in headlights. For all he knew, Hermann was half-asleep.

Newt began feeling like his face was literally on fire at that point, all until he froze up once again when he felt a palm cover the top of his own hand. To his surprise, Hermann slowly and hesitantly caressed his thumb over the knuckles of Newt's grip. Newt began to take very slow, deep breaths, trying to remain calm as his heartbeat was ridiculously erratic; although, he was almost 100% sure that neither of them really knew what exactly they were doing in that moment. 

Following suit, very cautiously did Newt shift over to gently pull away his hand and then extend it to rest his palm on Hermann's upper arm, slowly stroking his fingertips back and forth on silk pajama fabric.

"... Newton," Hermann began in a small, gruff voice. "... I really do not... want to 'do' anything," he attempted to implicate.

"I know, me neither," Newt laughed quietly. Simultaneously, they both understood. Hermann seemingly becoming a little more awake, was shaking a bit in nerves; Newt took note, but he didn't have much room to tease at when he could practically vibrate through the bed and walls. "I do really like you," Newt whispered, finally, after a moment. Without saying anything, Hermann scooted himself closer to Newt as he rested his head right near his associate's neck, hiding his face away. Hermann's body might have felt chilled, but at this point Newt could literally feel heat radiating off of his face. Carefully, Newt wrapped his arm around him, pulling him very closely as Hermann kept his hands snug up against his own chest to himself.

Hermann wasn't good with these sort of things. Being intimate, feelings for someone. It never seemed important because to him, they were just fleeting emotions. And, to be frank, he honestly didn't understand anyone having those for him. Partially because of that, that was also a reason he didn't want to get near the subject. But, there was something very comforting about his fellow scientist collaborator. Newt felt like something that was "safe" for him. Newton "Smelly-Kaiju-Groupie" Geiszler. 

"... You reek," Hermann grimaced into Newt's t-shirt.

"Warned you," Newt smiled, resting his face on top of Hermann's head. Before he had time to realize, Hermann finally reached over to Newt, wrapping his lanky arms around him in embrace; although, still hiding his face in Newton's shirt. Newt sighed softly, reacting by nuzzling his face into Hermann's hair. "... Dude, you smell like strawberries." Hermann only grunted in response, ready to go back to sleep. Newt let out one final chuckle before closing his eyes, ready to take himself into his own slumber as he rubbed one of his hands in circle against Hermann's back.

He honestly felt he could die at that moment and that would be absolutely awesome to him.

 

~~

 

Jab. Another jab. Ow. Ow. _Ow._ Who the fuck...--??

Newt squinted into the morning that was illuminating the room. He turned over to the side of the bed to see what was stabbing him _in_ the side. There stood Hermann, already dressed, his cane raised up for another jab. "... How are you even awake right now, dude... it's too early," Newt groaned into the pillow,

"For your information, Newton, it is already two in the afternoon!" Hermann spat, jabbing his walking stick one final time at Newt.

"Jesus christ! Okay! I get it, I'll get up! Stop with the hardcore prodding!" Newt pleaded, sitting himself up.

"I had to test out its efficiency, considering I spent the entire morning blasting it with the hose downstairs to get off what dried Kaiju bits _you_ let stain it yesterday night," Hermann huffed, waddling with his cane out of the room to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

"'Efficiency', my ass!" Newt yelled into his palms as he keeled over. He let out a long yawn, until it finally hit him. Last night. Last night? Yeah, they were at the lab for a long bit of time, but after that...? Newt whipped himself around up, off the bed to look at his surroundings. _He slept with Hermann last night._ Okay, not 'slept'-slept, but, holy shit, this was Hermann's bed. Last night was a thing. That happened. Instantly, he couldn't stop himself from smiling from being overjoyed.

"Newton!" Hermann called into the room, limping to the doorway. 

"--Huh?" Newt spun around, a little startled.

"Get yourself--," Hermann gestured with his free hand to Newt's day-old, disheveled clothes,"-- fixed up; you can shower back at the barracks, so you at least have your clothes to change into over there."

"Ah," Newt cleared his throat, "Right." He felt a little disappointed. Nothing was changed between them? Not even a little bit? He got a sad pang in his stomach realizing that Hermann could've been too tired to even remember last night's cuddle session. Idiot. _Such an idiot._

"AND," Hermann began, interrupting Newt's thoughts, "If you want to... we... we can stop by your 'Mickey D's' and get your... ah... 'nuggets'." He fumbled over his words, and with that, his face flustered, extending out his hand in offer for Newt to hold it.

"You remembered!" Newt exclaimed excitedly with a sob, throwing himself onto Hermann in a tight squeeze. Was he happy that Hermann remembered that he owed him 10 piece mcnuggets? Or that he probably, most definitely, remembered last night?? Who gives a shit! Newt was giddy off of butterflies fluttering in his stomach. 

"Careful, careful," Hermann grunted in the hug, trying not to put too much pressure on his weak leg, balancing Newt's weight.

"Right! Right. Sorry," Newt chuckled, making room between the two of them to lace his fingers with Hermann's free hand.

"... you... still need to go get ready though, Newton," Hermann muttered to the floor, face still red. Newt briefly let go of Hermann's hand to tuck in his button up back into his pants, knot his tie back around the collar, and kick on his shoes that he left by the doorway.

"Okay, I'm done, let's go!" Newt sang, hurrying back to hold Hermann's hand. Hermann tried to hold back a smile to himself, all while Newt smiled on as brightly as ever.

They had a whole afternoon at the Shatterdome to look forward to; but first? Mid-day breakfast.

Things seemed like they were going to be pretty okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 2 long years pass, and the ending of this short story finally comes to a close. Sorry for the wait, everyone. It's not much, but I appreciate the support given even in my absence. Thanks for sticking around.


End file.
